Mr. Wang Chang
Wang Chang now known as Mr. Chang is the founding member and the leader of Chang Gang. He is roleplayed by Lord_Kebun Bio Wang Chang legally changed to Mr. Chang. He is a self-described native of Puerto Rico, Mr. Chang runs the Chang Gang, as well as his line of cons and petty crime. He is skilled in urban combat and martial arts. A heavy drug user and adrenaline junkie, he is frequently injured as a result of reckless high-speed driving. His spirit animal is the dragon. Backstory Mr. Chang is a 72-year-old Vietnamese immigrant with a dreadful past and a peculiar present. Growing up during the time of the Vietnam war, Chang saw nothing but death, blood, and guilt. In addition, his parents were never around and abandoned him when he was 9. He was forced to raise himself in the wilderness of Vietnam, secluded from any others that could’ve helped him. For almost 20 years, Chang spent his time in Vietnam ruins, suffering from PTSD caused from all the terror from war, and living with built-up confusion from his parents' departure, until he managed to find a boat of helpless people trying to escape to America in hope for a new life. He spent 50 yrs traveling around the United States in hope of redeeming a life he was never able to have while dealing with the fact that he doesn’t have the skill to act “normally” around others. During this time he dabbled in many drugs resulting in his current Goofy and deluded personality. His final stop was Los Santos, where he hopes to finally settle down, and just live life the way it is. Even though he suffers from mental conditions, he still tries to have fun, and make the best out of life. Chang Gang An upon arriving in Los Santos, he meets Garrett Jobless and began the Chang Gang together, which was named after Chang. The Chang gang since have become one of the gangs biggest in Los Santos. Revealed by Chang, they are the oldest and longest-running gang in this city. The Dragons Dojo The Dragons Dojo is a martial arts school and front for criminal activity run by Chang in the foyer of the Chinese Theatre. The Dragons Dojo was started by Chang as a front to push stuff (guns,drugs,lockpicks, etc) from the "Dark Web". As a attempt to get more exposure on the dojo Chang and the boys did a Grand opening at the dojo. Things turned bad during when Sal Rosenberg lit a campfire and caught all the attendees on fire which effectively closed the dojo dark web stuff. ( Dojo's Grand Opening/Closing]) Dark Web The Dark Web started as a sell of windows xp computer that was in the back office of the convenient store from Mr. Chang and Bobby Brown to Sayid for 8000 dollars with that very computer he created the dark web and had Chang and the crew be the owners to the keys. (Clip) Uchiha Jones and the 6th realm Uchiha Jones.is Chang's mortal enemy turned best friend and is the only one said to bet him in the "final battle" He has ascended to the 6th Realm with his arch nemesis.Chang has also engaged in epic battles with cyborg and a disciple of the 6th Realm. Wu Chang Records A record label created by Vinny with Chang's name attached. When Lil Erf drop his hit song Chang Gang Vinny and Chang signed him as the first to the record label. Lil. Erf Sound Cloud: HERE Private Detective Firm Posing as Detective Chang, he runs a series of cons and unethical operations, often with his assistant Karen. Chang and Freya wedding In the summer of 2019, Chang reluctantly married Freya to get wedding presents. Quotes * "HUUUUU" * "are you fuckin dumb" * "ramee is your SBS kicking in" * "ramee you're braindead" * "dumb motha fuker" * "CASE CWOSED" * "Night, Night" * "Boom Bitch" * "Shut the fuck up you baby back bitch" * "Wooool Dat Shit" * "Kisses! *mwah mwah*" Sound Cloud # it's mr. chang by kooxy Clips # Chang Learns a Lesson? # Black Guy Robbing the Bank # ! eat ass # shroud and chang gang get away with the money # Chang and Freya are married # chang gets lap dance from daquan Trivia * Chang Gang was actually NOT formed on NoPixel but on a different server called USARP, this was before NoPixel became a server on FIVEM. * Chang originally spoke in what was supposed to be an Asian accent. Later he developed a unique manner of speech resembling a mixture of Bugs Bunny, Bruce Lee, and a cat macro. * When Chang engages in "guerilla warfare," he puts on camouflage underpants and matching body paint which make him invisible to his adversaries. * The "old server" version of Chang used to drink gasoline. He now uses it to commit opportunistic arson. * Chang in the "old server" had a relationship with Maria De La Rosa played by DaniDestruction * He also has had relationships with Margaret, Macy, Vivian Brooke. * When Chang was getting married to Freya, he was actually getting married to Garret in a joint marriage. Criminal Record Drivers License: 22 Points (Suspended) * Accessory to Burglary x1 * Accessory to Robbery x1 * Assault x1 * Assault on a Peace Officer x4 * Assault with Deadly Firearm x1 * Assault with Deadly Weapon x2 * Attempted First Degree Murder x2 * Attempted First Degree Murder on a Peace Officer x4 * Attempted Jailbreak x1 * Attempted Second Degree Murder on a Peace Officer x5 * Battery x1 * Battery on a Peace Officer x12 * Brandishing x3 * Burglary x1 * Conspiracy x1 * Criminal Possession of a Firearm 1 x38 * Criminal Possession of a Firearm 2 x9 * Criminal Possession of a Taser x3 * Criminal Threats x1 * Criminal Use of a Firearm x13 * Disobeying a Peace Officer x8 * Disorderly Conduct x1 * Driving on The Wrong Side of The Road x1 * Escaping Custody x1 * Evading x6 * Failure to Obey Traffic Control Devices x5 * Failure to Stop x2 * First Degree Robbery x1 * First Degree Speeding x1 * Grand Theft Auto x1 * Joyriding x33 * Kidnapping x10 * Negligent Driving x3 * Obstruction of Justice x3 * Petty Theft x1 * Possession of Cocaine x1 * Possession of Controlled Dangerous x9 * Possession of Controlled with Intent to Distribute x1 * Possession of Crack x8 * Possession of a Stolen Identification x2 * Reckless Evading x55 * Removed Drivers License x1 * Removed Weapons License x2 * Resisting Arrest x33 * Robbery x21 * Second Degree Murder x1 * Second Degree Speeding x2 * Tampering With a Vehicle x1 * Trespassing x1 * Unauthorized Parking x1 * Unlawful Imprisonment x6 Gallery Chang.png Mr-Chang-and-Chawa-Race-Chang-Crashes-and-Uchiha-Dies-GTA-V-RP-GTA-5-Roleplay-Lord_Kebun.jpg|Chang and Uchiha Cangwedding.PNG|chang and freya wedding chang1.png changpunch.jpg Big d and chang.png|Big D and Chang changheli.PNG chang3.png chang.jpg|Mr Chang's police profile picture in the public records database Category:Male